Reaching for Freedom
by PearlesantlRose
Summary: After Kagome returned to the past her relationship with Inuyasha changed. "How did it come to be this way?" Instead of being in love the Inu Hanyou found himself running for his life. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries but this does not give too much away lol. Rated M for language and suggestive themes at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all, it has been quite some time since I have been able to write anything. To be honest I was not sure I would come back to writing FF but it called to me. So here I am with this new story. It is my first Inuyasha fic and I am not sure I will do it justice but I will try. Anyway I have three chapters written already and am working on number four now. Flash backs take up a lot of the first two chapters annoying I know but I felt they were needed.**

 **I plan to post once a week no more than once every two weeks life permitting though. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you want. Until next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story save for the situation.**

 **Warning: There is language so this will be rated M. There may or may not be lemons or hints of lemons to come. I am not sure on that yet. There may be triggers so if you are easily offended please do not read. This is also not a Kagome friendly fic sorry for those that love her, she is not really my favorite character.**

 **Enjoy**

 **~Pearl**

 **Chapter 1: Escape**

On a moonless Summer night Violet eyes stared up at the sky. For too long he had been wishing to be free. Wishing to be who he was supposed to be. Not this thing he had become. He was no longer the brash young half demon he used to be. Gone were the days that he would speak his mind, and walk off temper flaring. No that person was gone. Left in his place was a subdued male that did what he could to keep from being punished. No one liked to be made into a slave, but once it happened how did you get out? These things weighed heavily on Inuyasha's mind as he stared into the blackness of the night sky, resembling that which was consuming his heart and soul.

Inuyasha looked around the small campsite at each person that slept. Once he would have called them friends. Maybe he had even loved them. But after the defeat of Naraku something about them had changed. It was almost as if they had been waiting for this to happen. Waiting for him to kill their mutual enemy, so that they could use him for their own purposes. Well not really their purpose but hers. She was the one that changed first, started asking him to help with simple things here and there. Sitting him once in awhile when he refused to help her. As time went on the sits became more frequent and violent. Inuyasha shuddered at the memories that plague him.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Inuyasha I need you to come and move these boulders" Kagome said as she walked up to the half demon. "I'm resting can't it wait for a bit" he had asked. In that moment he realized she had changed. Her dark eyes narrowed her mouth set in a thin line. Knowing that there was a round of sits about to come the dog demon leapt out of his tree to land in front of her. Foot tapping the Miko stares him down, "Who do you think you are to refuse my request half breed" she sneered. "You think that just because you defeated Naraku that you now are free to do whatever you wish" the question slithering from her mouth. Taken aback by her words golden eyes stared in disbelief. What was she saying? "Oi, what the hell are you talking about wench" Inuyasha asked. "I am free to do as I please just as I was before Naraku showed his ugly face" the half demon told his friend. Was she even still his friend after those poisonous words?_

 _Those chocolate eyes narrowed further, "Free, you think that you are free?" laughter bubbled up from her "Oh poor stupid half breed, I will show you how free you actually are" she growled. Kagome took a step closer to Inuyasha as he took a step back. Only to be slammed into the ground as she yelled sit. The pain laced through his battered body as he was slammed further and further into the the ground the repeated sits spilling from Kagome's mouth. When they finally stopped the Miko stood above the hole she had made with his body, a sneer on her face. "I expect to see you moving those boulders when you are done lazing about in that hole. Don't even think about trying to get out of it or I will punish you" Kagome spat as she turned around leaving the injured half breed alone to recover and think. 'What is happening' he wondered as he slowly climbed out of his hole. Something had changed in the woman he loved, and not for the better._

 _It was not long after that incident that the situation started to get worse. If he did not do what was asked of him in what Kagome deemed a timely manner he was sat until he lost consciousness. If he said anything that she thought he should not the he was sat. Once InuYasha tried to jump away from the enraged woman when he had not done what she asked as quickly as she wanted him too. After the sits were done, and he was unable to resist due to being unconscious she had him dragged to his favorite tree, where she chained him and waited for the Inu to awaken._

 _Golden eyes fluttered open, his whole body hurt. Dazedly he looked around noting that he was no longer in the hole, but in the forest. The rough bark against his back told that he was against a tree, and looking around confirmed that he was in fact standing against his tree. Standing was not the right word though, strapped might have fit his situation better. "Finally awake are you InuYasha" the voice of his tormentor rang through his his ears. Head snapping in the direction it had come from the Inu took in a breath at the sight of the Miko. She stood about 15 feet from where he was bound to the tree. In her hands was what looked a lot like a whip although it was different. This whip like thing had jagged looking pieces sticking out from it at different angles and intervals. It was long and appeared to be made of more than just leather. From what he could see of it, the thing had metal strips woven into the braided leather._

 _As he eyed the whip Kagome started forward a smirk splayed across her face. "Did I not warn you InuYasha, that if you did not do what I wanted that I would punish you" she asked making her way over to the now struggling dog demon. InuYasha pulled at the restraints holding him to the tree, but it was little use, they would not give. He had used too much of his Yokai lately recovering from the brutal sittings. There was not enough left at the moment to allow him to pull free. Sinister laughter glided to his ears and as they were harshly tugged. "Poor stupid half breed, now it is time for you to truly learn your place" the words no more had left her mouth than the pain began. He tried not to scream, not to let her see how much it hurt him, but she was relentless. Soon pained howls left InuYasha's mouth as he screamed, tiny whimpers accompanying those when the whip was withdrawn from his body._

 _His torment went on for what seemed like hours as pieces of his flesh were ripped from his body with each crack of Kagome's whip. The last thing he remembered before slipping into the blessed darkness were the words spoken into one koinu ear. "You belong to me Inuyasha. No one can change that not even when I die." Kagome stood back from the bloodied half demon looking at her handy work. He had always looked good in red she thought as she walked away leaving the unconscious Inu Hanyou strapped to the tree. After that night he did not try to fight her so openly again. Having never really been able to recover left him meger amounts of yoki that did not allow him the power to just run._

 _At first the others tried to talk to the girl, but Kagome would not listen. "He is mine to do with as I please. After all he still wears my subjugation beads." she had said on more than one occasion."If you do not wish to see him suffer then you should help make sure he does as he is told or leave" Kagome laughed. Eventually the others stopped trying to get her to stop treating Inuyasha as a slave. He knew they had tried and failed to save him. Thought Sango and Miroku did not seem to relish in his pain as Kagome did they did little to nothing to stop it. How had it come to this? There had been no one to stop them, no one to help him escape. On the few occasions he had managed to get away, it was only for a short time. They always found him, and the pain he endured from his attempts soon stopped any thought of trying again._

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

Had this been planned from the beginning. From The moment the modern girl had spoken the first sit had Kagome known that this is where he would end up? Known that she would make him into her personal slave? Had all those times she claimed to love him been nothing but a ploy to lower his guard and allow her into his heart? How had it come to this?

Inuyasha knew that his Yokai had diminished. There were signs that it was fading, that he was beginning to die. Oh yes he knew, and he also knew the only way to save himself was to get away. A sigh escaped his lips "Why do I stay" he whispered. There was no answer save for the sounds of crickets chirping merrily to one another. There was no reason beyond the fear of being caught and not surviving the punishment for trying to leave. But, maybe he could if he timed it just right. There was a tiny bit of hope that he might be able to escape.

Inuyasha slowly stood, doing his best not to disturb those sleeping around him. Tip toeing around to the other side of the campfire and towards the forest. He knew It was extremely risky going into the forest alone in his human state. There were bound to be demons out looking for the perfect snack and he would seem to be just that. Yet, this was the only way. There was no other time it had to be now. He did not know if he would be able to survive another whipping, or beating, or round of sits. No there was no way he would be able to, not with the current state of his Yokai. He would be dead, and that was something he did not want to be. With that thought fueling him Inuyasha took off for the forest just before dawn. The pulsing of his returning Yokai indicating that he had judged the timing correctly.

The only ones to hear him sneak way were Shippo and Kirara. They were worried for their friend neither of them having been unable to help him when things started to deteriorate. It would not be long before the humans would wake up and realize that he had left. Then they would go after him Both demons knew that Inuyasha was not well. Knew that his ability to heal was compromised by the many punishments that he received at the hands of those he used to protect. They could not do much to help him, but giving him a little extra time to get as far away as he could was something that they could do. Shippo put a few sleep charms on the humans, they would disappear in a about 4 hours, but hopefully that would give the Inu Hanyou enough time to get to a place where he could hide. They both watched with sad eyes knowing they had done all they could for their friend. With one last longing look at the place Inuyasha had been the fire cat transformed into her larger form. Once the humans woke up it would no longer be safe for them with the humans. Shippo didn't know where Kirara was going to take him but it had to be better than staying here. So it was they too left the humans asleep in their bags near the fire.

As he ran his once Violet eyes returned to their normal burnished gold, his ebony locks bleed silvery white. His nails lengthened sharpening back into deadly claws. Curved human ears moved up forming into the triangular puppy ears that perched atop his head. Senses sharpening allowing him to scent the air around him for signs of danger and for those that he knew would soon be following his trail. Inuyasha needed to get as far away from them as he could, he was not worried about the humans but with the aid of the Fire Neko they could easily catch up with him if he were so slow to soon. With the state his yokai was in there was no telling how far he would be able to go before exhaustion claimed him. That thought fuling his actions the Inu Hanyou fled as quickly as he could. No real destination in mind, just the need to escape, to get far enough away that they would not find him this day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again everyone. I have chapter two here ready to go. Thank you to those that reviewed and to everyone that read last chapter. I hope that you all are enjoying this story. I am having a good time writing it. This chapter also has s lengthy flash back that takes up most of the chapter. I do feel it is necessary though. Chapter 4 is complete and I am already working on Chapter 5. My goal is to stay about two chapters a head of the one I post each week. Harder to do as I am also in the middle of writing a Ghost Hunt fic as well. Though that one is not up yet. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you want to.**

 **Warnings: There is use of adult language and suggestive themes in this Fic. It is rated M for these reasons. There may be lemons in the future I have not yet decided. Please read with caution if you are not one fore violence as there is that in here too.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story save for the scenario the character's find themselves in.**

 **Chapter 2: The Hunt.**

It was just past noon before Kagome, Miroku and Sango began to wake up. The Miko was the first to blink her eyes open. She yawned stretching her hands above her head as she sat up. The monk and the demon slayer soon followed with yawns and popping bones. Her dark hair tangled from sleep, the Miko reached into her bag before starting to comb through it. It was not long after that Kagome noticed that something was wrong. Looking around the modern Miko realized with a start that there was one person missing. One person who should be sitting obediently across the camp from her. Someone that was about to learn that he did not just leave the camp without her permission. No the half breed would pay, and he would pay dearly for leaving her and the others defenseless.

"Inuyasha SIT" she screamed waiting for the sound of the dog demon to hit the ground disclosing his whereabouts. Miroku and Sango also waited for the tale tale sound of half demon hitting the ground before heading off in whatever direction he had gone this time, It had been such a long time since the Hanyou had tried to leave that they all thought he would have given up by now. However, it appeared he had not. 'When will he learn that there was nothing that he could do to get away from Kagome. It would be better for him to stop trying and just deal with what life had given him' Miroku thought.

The three humans stood around waiting for a sound that never came. There were no pained grunts, no cursing, and most importantly there was no crashing. No thud when Inuyasha hit the ground. With dawning realization that the damned half breed had gotten far enough away that her power did not work. Her control over her own property was ineffective, due to distance. What if he got so far that she could not find him? This was not acceptable. No the Inu Hanyou was hers and she would not allow him to escape her so easily. Brown eyes turned to the others, "We will go search for Inuyasha, and bring him back. He needs a reminder of who he belongs too" she said as a sinister smile crossed her face. None of them noticed the absence of the fire cat or the little fox demon. Until they were ready to leave.

"Have you guys seen Kilala and Shippo" Sango asked looking around for her beloved pet and the kit. Miroku stopped placing his hand on his chin thinking about the last time he might have seen the two. "Come to think of it I can not say that I have seen them all morning" he said turning to his companions. Where could those two have gone off to? Had they gone with Inuyasha? Or maybe they had noticed him leaving and had gone after him on their own? For some reason that did not feel right. There was something about this situation that did not add up. Would they not have tried to wake the humans if they saw the Hanyou leaving? Or would they. None of them had asked the other two demons how they felt about the way Inuyasha was being treated or trained as Kagome liked to call it. In all reality he did not actually agree with how they had been treating his friend, but he had learned that going against the modern Miko would cause the Hanyou more pain than he was willing to have him go through.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _He watched as his friend was dragged back to the village by a rope wrapped around one of his ankles. The unconscious Hanyou looked as though he's had a run in with Naraku. What the hell had happened? Kagome leading the group of village men that were pulling on the other end of the rope. He had noticed recently that Kagome had been a bit more demanding of the half breed, and sitting him when she did not get her way. This was nothing new, but the frequency of the events was. "Kagome" Miroku called as he made his way over to the girl. As she turned to face him he noticed blood covering the front of her clothing and a whip held tightly in her hands._

" _What the hell happened to Inuyasha" he asked eyeing the blood caked girl before him. At first it appeared she was not going to answer him, but when her face split into a grin the answer that came was worse than he had thought. "Inuyasha needed to be punished and the sits did not seem to be working. So I found a new punishment" she said in a cheery voice. "Of course now we have to wait for him to recover before he can finish what I told him to do" she told Miroku._

 _The Monk looked at the girl in front of him "What" he asked there was no way she could be serious. This had to be a joke albeit a very bad one but a joke nonetheless. "You heard what I said, I am not going to repeat myself" Kagome said all traces of joy gone from her. Miroku was shocked he looked from the prone figure of the Half breed to the Miko. 'What the hell was going on?' Without another word she resumed her path behind the men dragging Inuyasha back to what used to be Lady Kaede's hut. Disturbed did not even come close to describing what he was feeling about the things he had seen and heard tonight. Spirits somber Miroku headed home to talk to Sango._

 _After talking to his now wife they had decided to talk to Kagome about the way she had been treating Inuyasha. It seemed as though she was trying to turn the Inu Hanyou into her own personal servant._

 _It was early in the morning when Miroku headed out to speak with Kagome. He was upset at what he had seen of Inuyasha last night and the thought that the girl was responsible for the Hanyou's beaten and bloody body disturbed him greatly. As he approached the hut Kagome now called home Miroku heard shouting. At first he thought that the two were fighting as they used to. But, that was far from what he found inside. The shouts were coming from Shippo as he cried clinging to the Half breed. Kagome stood over the half conscious body of Inuyasha with a bloody whip in her hand._

" _Kagome what the hell are you doing?" Miroku came further into the hut to stand in front of his hurt friend. The Modern Miko looked at him as he stood between her and the dog demon. "I am punishing Inuyasha, isn't that obvious" she said giving him an incredulous look. As if he should have known this. "Wha...I...WHAT" the monk yelled. There was no way he had heard her right. Yet there she stood in front of him blood dripping from the whip in her hand. What the hell was going on here._

" _What could he have possibly done to deserve punishment now? Inuyasha can't even get out of bed!" Kagome's eyes narrowed and her face twisted into a vicious sneer. "Exactly! That ungrateful mongrel would not wake up. He was supposed to be out fixing the roof and then going on a hunt with the men, and perhaps fixing me a bath later after he made dinner" she shouted. "But NO! He just laid there in bed ignoring me. That kind of behavior can not go unpunished or he will think that he can get away with it."_

 _Miroku could not believe what he was hearing. This was insane, what had happened to Kagome that she now thought and behaved this way? "No Kagome, what you were doing was not punishment. It was something else" the monk said glaring at her. Chocolate eyes met and what he saw shifting behind her once sparkling eyes reminded him of shadows. There was something very wrong with her. As that thought passed through his head Kagome's face changed. Her sneer turned into a twisted smile. "Oh, and who are you to tell me how I can treat my pet Miroku" she asked taking a step closer to the man._

" _Inuyasha asked you to defend him didn't he? He came to you and begged for your help, that must be how he got away yesterday" Kagome said as she slowly came towards them. "No Inuyasha did nothing like that. I came here because I was concerned about how you were treating him yesterday" the monk argued. He had a feeling this was going to go badly._

" _It's alright I don't I blame you Miroku, I know you have a soft spot for him. You even call him your friend" Kagome laughed as she said that last part "As though a human and a demon much less a half breed could really be friends." The girl kept coming grabbing a hold of the fire poker as she crossed in front of the fire. "Now Miroku move so I can finish punishing the dog" Kagome said as she came to stand directly in front of him._

" _NOOOO! Please don't hurt him anymore! Inuyasha will die" wailed Shippo as he still clung to Inuyasha's body. His tears streaking pink along his cheeks stained with the blood of the one he was trying to protect. As if Kagome had forgotten that the little fox demon was there her eyes landed on his tiny paws as her hand lashed out with the fire red poker. "NO!" Miroku shouted as he reached for the poker to stop her from harming the kit. The sizzle of the poker sinking into flesh before the burnt smell followed seemed to boom though the room._

 _When the monk looked over to see why Shippo was not crying his heart sank. Inuyasha was now sitting with the kit held to one bloody shoulder and the red hot poke was sticking through his chest. "You. Will. Not. Hurt. Him" the Hanyou wheezed with each word. Miroku was shocked that his friend was able to sit up but not that he was protecting the little fox. Kagome's face began to turn a dark shade of red as she ripped the poker from the half breed and threw it across the room. Miroku was about to say something to the Miko but as he turned to speak a hand stopped him. "Take Shippo and leave" Inuyasha said. "But, Inu..." Miroku's words were cut short. "No Miroku not this time. Take Shippo and leave before that bitch hurts him" he said handing the kit to the Monk. Miroku wanted to argue but the look on Inuyasha's face begged him not to in a way that the half breed would never do. This alone spurred the monk into action. He took off just in time to avoid the lash of the whip. The Monk took Shippo away from the Miko's hut as the small demon clung to him sobbing. He brought the little one back to his home going inside and waiting._

 _It was a week before anyone besides Kagome saw Inuyasha and when they did the shock was hard to keep from their faces. He was not the same as he had been. Something was broken, wrong, gone and they all knew who had taken it. Kagome the ever present watchman of the half breed with the whip close by. If you even looked at her pet with what she decided was pity or sadness the crack against flesh of her whip sent you away. She never used it against anyone other than Inuyasha. After all he was the only one she could actually stop from fighting back._

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

The three humans looked at each other. Kagome was all but seething. How could this have happened. The half breed knew what waited for him after trying to escape before. "Come on we are going to look for Inuyasha" the Miko demanded as she began packing her things to leave. Miroku and Sango stood for a few more moments staring at each other. It would be better if they did not find Inuyasha. They both wanted to make sure that their friend was alright but they also wanted to find Shippo and Kilala before Kagome did. The way she was muttering under her breath and casting glances their way was unnerving.

"When I find those demons they will pay for helping that half breed escape" Kagome vowed to herself as they all finished packing and left.

"INUYASHA!" Yells filled the morning air. Birds startled from their nests and small animals scurrying away from the booming voices. It was nearly time to make camp and they had been searching for hours. But there was no trace of the Hanyou, kit or fire neko. All three were gone seeming to have vanished in the night. Inuyasha had chosen the most dangerous night for him to leave. Having been in his human form and at his most vulnerable, but it it would appear he had finally gotten far enough away from Kagome. Maybe now he could be free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone. Sorry this is a day late I have been really busy this week with family things. However, this is why I like to keep a head of the game by a few chapters just in case I get behind writing. This way I can still post on time...well mostly on time lol. There are no flash backs in this chapter so it may feel longer but I try and keep them about the same word count. No Sess in this one yet, I am going to bring him in to the story and I apologize if he seems OC when I do. Or if any of them seem OC, sometimes they tend to take on their own story and just direct me where to go. Sigh, this happens a lot when I write to be honest. Anyways, here is chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy. Leave a review if you want, if not that is okay too. i'm not gonna with hold chapters due to reviews, I hate that.**

 **Warnings:** **This story is rate M for language, violence and suggestive themes. There may be lemons in the future but I have yet to decided on that. I am leaning that way at the moment but still not sure. If there are they would be both MF and MM pairings. Either way you should be aware they might be there. I will announce in the AN if there are and in the warnings.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Inuyasha in any way the only thing I claim is the story plot even that was inspired.**

 **Chapter 3**

Inuyasha had run as hard and as fast as he could since leaving the humans behind. Now standing in a small clearing he looked up at the sky to see the sun just past its zenith. "Now what" the Hanyou asked himself. So far it would seem that he had been able to stay far enough away from Kagome that her power over the subjugation beads did not work. There was a small bit of hope that he might have been able to get away from her. This was the longest he had been away from his used to be friends since Kagome had returned.

Remembering how excited and happy he had been to see the girl again. "I was an idiot" Inuyasha sighed. He really had been. To think that she had come back for him as a lover had been the biggest mistake of his life.

Now though he had a decision to make. Yes he had been running for well over twelve hours, but how far he had actually gone? With as little Yoki and the state his body was in, the Inu was surprised he was able to get this far. Was it far enough though for him to take a chance to rest? Looking around the clearing Inuyasha noticed that on the far end there was a hot spring. He really wanted to stop and get in the hot water would be good for his muscles and help ease just a little of his pain. Then again would it be worth it if Kagome caught up with him?

"No." Inuyasha knew better than to believe he had gotten away yet. There was still light left in the day and time for him to be found. As much as he longed to rest for he desperately needed it now was not the time. He could probably get away with a little sleep after night fell. Even then it would not be enough and he knew that. With one last longing look at the hot spring Inuyasha decided to change the direction in which he was running. He looked to the West, yeah his bastard of a brother would be there somewhere, but at least she would give pause before following him there. Besides there was no guarantee that he would see Sesshomaru the was a rather large place after all. With a nod the Inu Hanyou took a deep breath and took off at as quick a pace as he could manage. He just hoped it was still fast enough to keep a head of what would most certainly be his death.

They had been searching for hours now and still there was no sign of the Hanyou, kit or the fire cat. How big of a head start did they actually have? Sango silently hoped that they did not find the dog demon. He was in poor shape and if he had to endure another punishment at the hands of the once kind Miko...She shook her head even the mere thought of Inuyasha losing his life in such a way made her shudder. Yes they had done little to help him, but only because when they had tried he had been punished more. It was not worth his death to try and help him be free. The Demon slayer paused in her search wiping her brow and looking up at the sky, it was probably getting close to five now. Usually they would have found Inuyasha by now. Not today it would seem, he had managed to get a good distance between them and keep it that way.

"Where is he!" Kagome gave a frustrated yell at no one. Her hands fisted at her side and her foot was tapping away. That damned half breed was going to pay for leaving her, oh he was going to pay dearly. She would also deal with Kirara and Shippo as well. This was unacceptable Inuyasha was her's, her pet, her servent, her slave. No one had the right to take him from her not even the Inu Hanyou himself. As she was thinking of ways to punish her pet Kagome did not realize that her companions had stopped and were now looking at each other. If she had noticed then she would have seen that in their eyes they did not want to find Inuyasha. No they wanted him to get away and stay that way.

Miroke noticed Songo looking up at the sky and took a peek as well. It was getting on into the evening hours and he like the demon slayer was hoping that the dog eared half breed would not be found tonight. Or any other night for that matter. Without Kirara and Shippo to lead them to Inuyasha tracking him would be hard for them to do. Kagome could feel her beads from a good distance but it appeared that he had managed to get far enough away that the miko could not sense where he had gone. To that end Miroku wondered how far his friend had gotten? Would hen stop and where was he headed. Once again looking over to Songo their eyes met and he knew she was thinking along the same lines he was. They needed to leave Kagome and look for the smaller demons alone.

Sango raised an eyebrow at the Monk who nodded in understanding. They both looked at Kagome her dark head of hair thrashing about as she looked for the one she could not find on her own. Looking back to each other they began to lag behind the girl. She did not notice their absence as she was lost to her own thoughts. When they both deemed her far enough away that she could not see them, Sango and Miroku turned around and started back the way they had come.

"Maybe once we get back to camp we will find Shippo and Kirara" the Monk said after a while.

Sango hmmed nodding "I had thought of that possibility as well. Perhaps they did not go with Inuyasha but just left so that he could get away." Both humans were silent for quite a while as they walked lost in their own thoughts. Both worried for the half demon hoping that Kagome would not be able to find him again. "Perhaps" Sango's voice making Miroku jump after the prolonged silence. Pausing to look back at the demon slayer Miroku could tell she was thinking again. He waited for her to finish her thoughts. When finally her eyes lifted to lock with his own he could see she was disturbed about something. "Perhaps they went to Koga, and to be honest I think that is where we should go to before Kagome can get him to help her find Inuyasha" Sango stated.

Miroku was shocked at the thought but only for a moment. It was no secret that Koga had at one time had a thing for the girl. He had mated Ayame not long after Naraku had been defeated as Kagome had been transported back to the future. No one knew when or if she would return and so the future of his clan could not rest on the woman coming back. The wolf prince seemed to be very happy with his mate and last they heard had already sired a pup. He and Inuyasha had long ago stopped being rivals and had a sort of friendship as they would hang out during the few years Kagome was gone. It would not be farfetched to think that the two smaller demons might head to him for shelter. Nor would it be to think that Kagome might try and get the wolf demon to help her find Inuyasha.

"I hope we find them there" Miroku said placing a hand on sango's shoulder. "Either way we need to get to him before Kagome does" his words hanging in the air with their implication. Sango nodded gripping the Monk's hand for support before turning to the North and heading to where she hoped to find Kirara and Shippo.

It was nearly dark before Kagome realized that she was alone. Where had the other two gone she wondered looking around. There was no sign of the Demon Slayer or the Monk anywhere near her. It was not unusual for them to get seperated a little bit now and again but they were always somewhere with in sight of her. Looking around again she her temper began to rise, they had better not have left her to find the stupid half breed on her own. There was no way she could fight them and the only thing that had kept them from helping Inuyasha escape sooner was the fact that he was always in her grasp. Without him as her so called hostage there was no reason for them to stick around anymore. "Damn it!" Kagome screamed startling birds in near by trees. "There will be hell to pay for this" the priestess seethed turning to make her way back to the camp. Not only had her slave gotten away from her today but it seemed that he had more help than she thought he might.

"I will find you Inuyasha and you will regret leaving me" Kagome's words seemed to seep in the to very air infusing it with her malice. She could remember a time when she had loved the alf breed. Had looked forward to the possibility of spending the rest of her life with him. At some point though her feelings of love had changed. Perhaps it had been while she was stuck in her own time going about her life wishing to see the dog eared hanyou. Experiencing sex with her first boyfriend and finding that with it she could get certain things from him. Kagome had found that she liked sex, maybe more than she should but that was not her concern. Soon after that she realized that she did not miss Inuyasha because she loved him, no she loved the power he had. His ability to do more than a regular human and not even break a sweat.

Kagome wanted the Hanyou not for him but for what he could do for her. So she began looking for a way back to him. Searching through all of her grandfather's books and scrolls. There had to be a way to reopen the well and get back to her pet. Inuyasha may not be her pet now but he would be. The beads around his neck would ensure that for her. It would not be easy and would take time to get him to submit to her, but he would submit. Of that the Miko had no doubts. It had taken her the better part of three years but she found what she was looking for on a nearly faded scroll in the back of the storage near the shrine. The way to get back and take what was hers.

Once everything was ready, the dark haired Miko packed some things she knew that Inuyasha would like to. Things that would keep him oblivious to what she was doing to him. She giggled with excitement as she thought of all the things she could do with him once he gave in to her. He could surely please her in ways that the human men she had used could not. Yes, she would break him and mold him into the perfect slave. One that would never leave her and then wait for her to be reborn in the future. There was only one thing that might stand in her way, Miroku and Sango. She would have to be very careful not to raise their suspicions until she had a way to keep them from stopping her. There was not much she could do about that now and would take care of the situation when she came to it. For now all she needed to do was reopen the well and get back to her do. Which is exactly what she did.

Thinking back on it now maybe she should have looked up a way to bind the demon slayer and the monk to her as well. It would have made this whole thing a hell of a lot easier than it was now. Of course there would be no now if she had done that. There was no use in thinking about what could have been when she needed to find Inuyasha now. He was too far for her to track through the beads and with the aid of a demon to scent him there was no way she would be able to find him on her own. "How will I find you" she wondered as she walked closer to the camp they had left that afternoon. There was the possibility of going to Koga but his mate hated her. Though if she told them that the half demon was injured and lost then there was a least a chance that Koga would help.

There was also the chance that Sango and Miroku had also thought of the wolf demon as well and had gone to him already. 'Damn them' Kagome thought. If they did go to Koga before her then there was no way she could get him to help. There was a good chance that she would be killed on site which did not sit well with her. The odds were 50/50 unless the blasted kit and fire neko had take off in that direction instead of with the half breed. With that her chances were more like 20/80 that she would not survive if she headed to the wolf prince. There was not much left for her to do. With a sinister smile Kagome pulled off her backpack, reaching in and retrieving a necklace. "I'll just have to get myself a new pet for now" she said holding the shining beads in her fingers. With that she searched for a place to make camp for tonight it was to dark for her to be out looking for a demon now. Besides tomorrow was soon enough to track down her pet and punish him for leaving his master.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** **Hello Everyone! Thanks to all that have read this fic it makes a girl happy :). i have caught up on chapters which made me late in posting. Sigh, well at least it is ready. chapter 5 and 6 are don waiting in the wings for their turn to be posted and chapter 7 is in the process of being written now. So we are sort of on schedule. This chapter has no flash back but enter Sesshomaru! He is a tough one for me to write as he is aloof and some what cold. Stretching my writing skills here lol. Any way sorry for being a day later again I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review if you do or if you have questions. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in Inuyasha, just the plot of this story.**

 **Warnings: Same as always. This fics Rated M for Language, suggestive themes and violence. There will be more of each in later chapters but still M for now. Lemons are possible in later chapters so be warned that they may happen and may be MM pairinfs as well as MF pairings.**

 **That's all**

 **~Pearl**

 **Chapter 4**

On a tree branch as high as one could get lay the red clad white figure of a sleeping Inu Hanyou. Inuyasha had pushed himself past the point of exhaustion racing towards his brother's lands. Trying desperately to stay ahead of the woman who hunted him. Surprisingly he had not been forced to the ground with repeated sits. This sent a sliver of hope into him and helped keep him going when he could feel the pull of exhaustion tugging him down. Inuyasha had kept pushing himself well until after the sun had set before he even thought about stopping and looking for a place to rest.

He had not found much in that way other than trees, anyone who knew him would know to look up to find him sleeping in one. With that in mind the he looked around for a tree that was not only tall with wide branches, but one that also had very thick took some time but eventually he found the perfect tree. It was tall, the branches were wide and study more than half way up the trunk. The leaves were thick hiding a good portion of the upper branches from view. One would be hard pressed to be able to find him up there even if they knew to look for him. Which is exactly where he was now, sleeping lightly as he tried to regain some of the energy he would need to resume his escape in the morning. Not knowing how far away he was from Kagome fueled his need to keep running, but for now he would rest as best he could and try not to think too much about it.

It had been so long since Inuyasha had been able to rest this deeply. While he was still aware of things moving in the forest below him he was not afraid of waking Kagome and being punished. Tonight he could sleep something he had not done is longer than he could remember. Although Inuyasha was able to sleep properly his dreams were filled with reminders of what he would face if the Miko should find him. All throughout the night tiny wimpers could be heard from time to time. The distress the Hanyou felt, the despair of his heart conveyed in each sound that passed his lips.

Just before dawn it was one such dream that woke Inuyasha with a start. "I'm sorry" he yelled as he sat straight up panting from the image that haunted him. "Damn." It took a few more minutes for his heart and breathing to settle before he began his run again. Though Inuyasha had rested his Yoki was still lower than he liked it was not much better off than it had been the day before but he had but to press on.

As the sun passed over the horizon and light began to bath the earth below Inuyasha was once again running at a breakneck pace. Jumping from the ground to the trees and back again as he made his way to the West. He and Sesshomaru had not really fought with each other since the defeat of Naraku. On the few occasions that they had crossed paths it had been rather pleasant. Well compared to the brothers trying to kill each other hostile silence and mutter insults were downright friendly.

The Inu Hanyou was not sure that his brother would help him, and even less sure if he was even going to ask. There was always a chance that the two would run into each other while Inuyasha was running, but did he want to tell his brother what had happened. How he had been used and made into a slave. How he had escaped and was now running for his life. How he had next to no Yokai left and that if he should be caught he was sure to be dead. Did Inuyasha really want to tell this to his brother?

No, he absolutely did not. Why then was he running to where his brother would be easier to find? Because, she would be more than a little hesitant to go searching for him on his brother's lands. Inuyasha was sure that the modern miko would eventually come looking for him in Sesshomaru's land, maybe though being in the west would give him enough time to heal. Even if just to half of his former strength that would be enough to fight back. With a sigh one pale hand held the beads around his neck, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "If only I didn't have to wear these blasted beads" his voice wavering. There was no way Kadea could have known what would happen to him in the future. He did not blame the old woman for his current situation after all at one time they had all trusted Kagome. None of them had seen her change and none could have stopped her from enslaving the Hanyou after the beads were placed on him.

Heaving a sigh Inuyasha looked up at the brightening sky, no more thinking about the past it was time to reach for his future and his freedom. With that last thought he took off a red and white blur heading for the Western lands of his older brother Sesshomaru.

In the early morning light a pale figure stood on the edge of a cliff. His sharp golden eyes surveying the land below. There was a nagging feeling in his chest. A small hole forming if you will, the cause of which he had yet to determine. A light breeze lifted long silver hair that trailed behind the figure. Sesshomaru had the distinct impression that someone was coming, and that their meeting would be life altering. How he knew this he could not say but he knew it would happen. Giving one last look to the sprawling forest below green leaves flutter in the wind, birds taking flight from their night perches in search of food. He the Lord of the West decided to go and look for his brother as that was the only person he knew of that could have any effect on his life.

The white figure with silver locks turned from the landscape below him making his way back to the small camp that held his sleeping retainer and the human girl that followed him. "Rin, Jaken it is time to go" the deep voice of Sesshomaru disturbing the silence of the morning. Both the girl and the kappa waking instantly to the words of their Lord began preparations for breakfast and to leave as soon as it was done. Ah-Un reousing from his own slumber as the other occupants of the camp bustled about. It was not much longer before the small group was once again walking Lord Sesshomaru not once explaining where they were going or why as per normal. Jaken had to wonder though why they were headed towards the lands that Inuyasha inhabited?

Koga was a little more than surprised to find the fire cat and fox kit alone in the forest surrounding his clan's caves. "What the" he said upon finding the two exhausted tucked away in a small bush. The two looked as though they had been running here all night. "Hey Ginta, Hakkaku get tham and bring them back to the caves" the wolf leader ordered. The two beta's coming to do as they were told both worried at the lack of the usual pack their charges traveled with. Narrowed blue eyes watched as Shippo and Kirara were taken from the ground neither sturred as they were in to the strong arms of his fellow wolves. 'This does not bode well' Koga thought turning to follow his pack members.

Not once since he had met the mutt had he ever seen the kit or cat without one person or the other. Usually the small pack Inuyasha ran with were always together. Yet, here were the only two demons of their pack alone and in his territory. Something must have happened for them to be here. While they did not have a friendship with those in Inuyasha's group they did not see them as enemies. After the defeat of Naraku and his mating to Ayame he had not seen too much of Muttface and his human companions. Thinking back on it the last time he did see them something had seemed a little off. Thought what he could not say.

Koga sat on a cushion in his den Shippo and Kirara laying in his bed. He was anxious for them to wake up and explain what they were doing here and where the hell the rest of their pack was. 'What happened Inuyasha, wha…' his thoughts were disturbed by a small yawn. Turing his eyes to the occupants of his bed two pairs of eyes stared back. "KOGA" Shippo wailed hurling himself at the wolf demon. "Whoa there Kit" Koga grunted catching the crying child shock apparent on his face. Koga held on to Shippo as the kid cried clinging to him as if he was the only person left in this world that he knew.

"Koga what the hell are you doing" Ayame's red head popped in to the room to see what all the noise was about. Seeing her mate holding the crying kit she came in noticing that not only was the small fox demon there but the fire cat as well. Koga gave his mate a rather pleading look silently asking her to take the crying child away from never could turn down those puppy eyes he gave her. Sighing the she wolf kneeled down "Shippo, it is okay were are here with you and you are safe" she said in a soothing tone taking the sniffling demon from her mate. Green eyes met blue in worry "What happened Koga, why are they here" she asked.

"I wish I knew Ayame. I found the pair curled up in a bush just down the mountain from here. There were so exhausted neither stured when Ginta and Hakkaku picked them up." Koga looked over at the fire cat she never talked and he really needed to know what had brought them here. Taking a breath he had to try something until the Kit calmed enough to talk to them. "Kirara did something happen to your pack" the wolf asked her. The fire cat gave a shake of her head indicating that it was not the pack. So maybe it was someone in the pack? The demon slayer? No if she was injured these two could have stayed with the others. The same could be said for something happening to any member of the pack. Except perhaps Inuyasha. Turning his head to address the fire cat once more his question never came as a loud yell was heard from the front of the caves the Wolves called home. "What now" Koga growled out before getting up. "Stay with them Ayame" he said heading out of their den to see what was going on.

As the Wolf Leader came in to view of the cave entrance it became clear to him that his last train of thought was probably the most accurate. For there before his wolves stood not only the the Demon Slayer Sango but the Monk Miroku as well. Both looking to be just about as exhausted as the two found in the woods earlier.' Just what in the hell was going on here a question Koga was going to get the answer too very quickly. "First the kit and the fire cat and now you two, you will give me an explanation now" he demanded walking up to the two humans.

"So they did come here" Sango asked feeling a slight relief a knowing that her beloved Kirara and Shippo were safe after all. Koga eyes her a "You will explain to me why the hell I found them alone in my woods this morning" he demanded. Miroku gave a sad smile. "Lord Koga, we will be more than happy to tell you everything that has happened, but if we could do so in a more private place. Preferably one were we could sit if you don't mind" the monk said. Koga thought it over for a moment before nodding. "Follow me" turing knowing the other two would be right behind him, the Wolf leader lead the humans to his den where their packmates and his mate waited.


End file.
